Trol
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Abel no sabe que regalarle a Amalia por el dia del niño asi que sin pensarlo se pone a tallar un muñequito con el pelo largo y bien parado- participacion especial de Amalia, Tierra del Fuego y Usedom


_**Advertencia: Hetalia no me pertenece, Usedom, Tierra del fuego y Amalia tampoco. Es 1 UA **_

Era verano el clima en su tierra no era tan frió como en invierno pero como siempre debía hacer uno que otro día con lluvias y brisas frescas. El viento golpeaba la ventana en una fuerte brisa creando un silbido y llevándose hojas con ella. Los altos árboles con las hojas en su mas bonito y puro color verde, algunas en naranja debido que el otoño se acercaba, ya no podían dar sombra puesto que sus hojas estaban todas revoloteadas por el viento, los pajarillos y animales estaban ocultos para que el frió viento no les matase ni molestase, aunque no había mucha sombra que dar, estaba todo nublado y no se podía apreciar el sol.

Mientras tanto, en una parte no tan profunda del bosque, un leñador se encontraba talando unos árboles para la leña para hacer la cena esa noche junto a su pequeña hija. Aquel hombre era alto, media casi unos 2 metros, su cabello era rubio y siempre estaba desparramado, sus ojos eran azules como un lago, su piel era blanca como la nieve que solía caer en invierno, tenia una fuerza increíble, siempre que le daba una estocada a un árbol con su hacha lo cortaba y lo hacia caer causando un estruendo en todo el bosque.

Su nombre era Abel Anerusen. Era muy buena persona, muy simpático, hiperactivo, sonriente y de buen corazón. Vivía en un bosque en una bonita casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, junto a su hija. Su niña se llamaba Amalia Densen, era una niña muy carismática e hiperactiva, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros recogido en 2 coletas de lazos verdes y una pequeña hebilla amarilla. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre y su tono de piel también, por herencia de la familia ella era alta para sus 9 años de edad, tenia unas cejas bastante grandes y pronunciadas. Ella tenia una mascota que era una iguana de nombre Iggy.

No tenían muy buena estabilidad económica, puesto que vivían de la caza, la pesca y de la agricultura, pero siempre salían adelante. Dentro de unos días se aproximaba el día del niño, y tenia que regalarle algo a Amalia, por que si no 2 cosas pasaban, o se deprimía, o le empezaba a pedir. Los juguetes salían demasiado caros y no podía comprarlos. Así que mientras cortaba los árboles andaba pensando en que darle, no era muy inteligente ni muy imaginativo pero por su hijita lo intentaría. Pensó algo que a su niña le gustara…ella siempre iba con su iguana, a lo mejor una muñeca estaría bien, pero de donde la sacaría?

Suspiro y miro a su alrededor, había cortado mas leña de la que quería, pero así mejor, no tendría que volver mañana. La cargo en una bolsa y la puso sobre sus hombros para dirigirse a su hogar y esperar a su hijita con la cena lista. Que había ido a la casa de su primo ingles Peter. Le preparo un pescado asado para cuando ella volvió, que comió con gusto, pensó en preguntarle en la cena que quería de regalo, aunque pensó que seria mejor sorpresa, a pesar que no supiese que regalarle.

Luego de eso la llevo a la cama y la arropo, no sin darle un beso de buenas noches, y salio de la habitación directo a su taller a ver que se le ocurría. Estuvo bastante tiempo pensando en cosas que le gustasen, hasta que por alguna razón pensó en su amigo noruego, el cual por alguna razón le seguía un fantasma algo así como un troll. Se puso a talar al troll inconscientemente en la madera de mas que había traído.

Por alguna razón cuando termino le gusto como quedo. Se veía lindo y tenia el tamaño perfecto para una muñeca, podría ser el regalo de Amalia, aunque se veía muy seco y frió, como si le faltase algo. Empezó a pensar cosas que tenían las muñecas, ojos, cabeza, ropa, cabello…si, le faltaba cabello. Se dirigió al lugar donde guardaba todas las pieles y corto un poco de lana de oveja que había conseguido de algún lado, y se la puso en la cabeza al troll, el peinado le había quedado como parado, pero se veía simpático. Y también le pego una piedrita en el estomago para que se viera mejor y unos ojos de cristal.

Llegado el día del niño, empezó a buscar el muñeco para esperar a que Amalia despierte y dárselo, pero por alguna razón no lo encontraba, busco busco y busco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, pero no encontraba el muñeco. Estaba desesperado es que anoche lo había dejado sobre la mesa de su taller! Ahora estaba angustiado, que le iba a dar!. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y se llevo mas manos a la cara cubriéndosela, como había sido tan estupido?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se quito las manos de la cara para enfrentar a su hijita- Hey Amalia lo sien…

-Buenos días Far –Dijo la menor para sentarse a comer. Tenia la carita adormilada y el cabello despeinado –Aun no has preparado el desayuno?- Abel tenia una cara digna de retratar. Amalia en brazos tenia el muñeco que el había dejado sobre la mesa del taller anoche

-De donde sacaste eso? –le pregunto incrédulo el rubio, era el muñeco que hizo!

-El muñeco? de tu taller, lo vi anoche y me pareció lindo y me lo lleve, lo peine un poco incluso, no puedo quedármelo? –susurro esto ultimo con tristeza hundiendo su cabecita en el cabello del muñeco

Abel miro el muñeco y luego a su hija, ala que le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello –Si puedes quedártelo era tu regalo linda

Ella se levanto y fue a abrazarle –Gracias Far

**Omake**

-Amalia tu regalo esta genial! –exclamo el ingles de cabello rubio opaco, grandes cejas, ojos azules y traje de marinerito

-Si! Realmente es lindo! –dijo la polaca-alemana con sus pollitos relovoteando

-che yo quiero uno de esos- menciono un rubiecito de rizo acompañado de su oveja

-…es realmente lindo yo también quiero uno- dijo una tsundere australiana

-mi papa me lo hizo díganle que les haga uno este es mió!- grito Amalia abrazando a su troll

_**Si el muñeco troll ese d pelo largo ese bien parado d ese hablo xD fue inventado por un danes en 1956 para darle un regalo a su hija ya que no tenia dinero a decir verdad ni idea en que fecha dejaron de ser danesas islas vírgenes pero este es 1 UA y no importa XD les mande 1 mp a las ke inventaron a tierra d fuego islas vírgenes y usedom y no m contestaron y qeria subirlo T-T sorry…tuve problemas con los apellidos…pro ya ke para mi Dinamarca es abel anerusen XDD**_


End file.
